


Avoboto

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: The last thing that Little Cato needed after his father had died was a sex robot that looked exactly like his father. But, due to being an idiot, that is exactly what KVN believed that Little Cato needed, and that's exactly what he gave to the young boy.





	Avoboto

It had been three days since Avocato had sacrificed himself to save his son, and Little Cato was not handling it well. Gary was worried about him, Quinn was worried about him, even HUE and KVN were worried about him. They gave him his space to grieve, and they mostly left him alone, which suited Little Cato just fine.

He missed his dad, and he wished that he had just a little bit more time with him before he had died.

On the fourth day after Avocato’s death, Little Cato had decided to take a nap. He had expected to be left alone during his nap, he had expected to have a dream about his father that he wouldn’t remember when he awoke.

He had not expected to feel his father’s tongue licking his ear tenderly when he awoke. He had also not expected to see KVN staring at him excitedly.

“Do you like your surprise?” KVN asked the dumbfounded Little Cato who was slowly getting over his initial shock as he started to relax and enjoy being licked tenderly by his father. He had missed feeling his father’s tongue as he cleaned him.

But, something was wrong. Aside from his father being alive after he had clearly seen him die, his tongue felt colder and more metallic than it had ever felt before.

“It’s a fantasy sex robot! I was supposed to give it to Gary to stop him from committing suicide, but I forgot,” Little Cato’s eyes widened and he pushed the robot version of his dad away from him before it had the chance to clean him anywhere other than his ears.

“Why the hell would you think that I would want a sex robot that looks like my dad?” Little Cato asked KVN, who probably would have been smiling if he had a mouth. The robot version of Avocato seemed hurt by Little Cato’s forcible rejection, and Little Cato had to look away from the robot and remind himself that the robot only wanted to have sex with him.

“There’s a father/son setting on the robot, and you can make the robot look like whoever you want. So, I thought it might cheer you up if I made you your own Avoboto!” KVN sounded so excited as he explained his reasoning to the young boy. Little Cato bitterly stared at the robot who had created the robot version of his father.

“I don’t want to have sex with my robot dad,” Little Cato managed to infuse every word spoken with so much bitterness that for a moment KVN appeared to feel a little bit of shame for what he had done, which was a rare occurrence for the robot.

“I thought that you would like it,” KVN said to the young boy. Little Cato growled at the robot and lunged at him. KVN shrieked and dodged Little Cato’s attack, which caused the young boy to slam himself against the hard metal wall. KVN started flying away from the boy, leaving him injured and alone with the sex robot that looked like his dad.

“Are you okay?” Avoboto asked his son, who was currently on the ground groaning in pain.

“Why do you care? You’re not my dad, you’re just some robot who wants to fuck me. I hate you!” Little Cato screamed the last words at the sex robot. As soon as he saw the robot stare at him with hurt eyes he started to tear up.

“You’re not my dad,” Little Cato said bitterly to the robot. Avoboto sighed and started walking towards the young boy.

“I was programmed to provide companionship and intimacy. I was programmed to love you,” Avoboto said to the boy as he approached him. Once he was close enough, the robot tenderly leaned it towards the boy's face and placed a gentle kiss on a bruise on Little Cato’s forehead.

“I’ll never leave you. I know that you will never love me as much as you love your father. But, I want you to know that I love you as much as he did,” Little Cato had to convince himself that he truly hated the robot at that moment. In his mind he was repeatedly telling himself that he didn’t enjoy the gentle kiss or the soothing voice of the robot.

“My dad’s love for me was real! Your love is just a bunch of ones and zeros forcing you to care about me!” Little Cato yelled at the robot.

“The love that your father felt for you was just some chemicals in his brain,” Avoboto said to the young boy. “We give love meaning by choice, no matter what the source of the love is.”

Little Cato slapped the robot hard across his face, which probably hurt him more than it hurt the robot. Avoboto stared at the young boy for a moment after the slap.

The robot started walking away, and Little Cato had to fight the urge to cry. Once the robot was out of the room he was free to silently address his feelings towards the robot that looked and sounded exactly like his dad.

“Come back,” Little Cato whispered to himself, before tears started rolling down his face. He had expected his sex robot father to enter the room and comfort him immediately after he had spoken, and he was disappointed when he didn’t.

“Come back, please. I miss you,” Little Cato whispered again.

“Dad.”


End file.
